


Red & Green

by lilylilac



Series: attempts of a rice cake [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilac/pseuds/lilylilac
Summary: Akashi does not believe in Christmas. It was pointless, a waste of time. and just plain stupid. Lucky for him, he is given one more reason to hate the jolly holiday.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: attempts of a rice cake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565
Kudos: 8





	Red & Green

Midorima never really liked the cold, which is why he dreaded the holidays. Not even the most expensive of heaters can warm him up during the Christmas season. He hated how the snow would make his coat uncomfortably wet or the way his glasses fogged up every time he breathed. 

The green-haired man makes sure that all the lights inside are off, the water’s not running, and all chargers are unplugged before he steps out of the house to catch up with Akashi, who has already started walking away. Walks like these have always been awkward for the tall man. Midorima never knew what to say. His hands just ached to reach out and seek comfort in the warmth of the other man’s gloved hand, but he can’t. Akashi would find it really odd if he did anyway, so he just puts his hands in his pockets and follows him, making sure to be a stride behind the smaller man.

_It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, huh?_

_Yeah, it really has._

_Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, by the way._

_I know today isn’t the most convenient of times._

_Don’t worry, it’s my pleasure. How have you been?_

_I’ve been doing pretty great, considering._

_Business is getting a little bit hectic this time of year, but that’s to be expected._

_You?_

_Nothing much really, just got a couple of readings to catch up on before university starts again._

_Should be no problem._

_That’s great to hear. I’m glad to see you’re doing well._

_Likewise…_

_Apologies for cutting the pleasantries short but…_

_Why did you ask me to come out here?_

The crunch of Akashi’s boot against the snow is deafening against the silence of the neighborhood. It’s no surprise to him that it’s quiet at this time of night but he can’t help but feel disappointed there isn’t much noise to keep him distracted. This isn’t the first time he’s done this. In fact, it’s become some sort of tradition. This year feels strangely different though and Akashi doesn’t know why.

 _Maybe it’s the fact that it’s really just me._ Akashi wonders. For a moment he thinks that’s all it is but immediately realizes it still can’t explain the aching loneliness he feels. He looks down at his boots, speckled with wet spots and melting snow. He kicks a small pile of snow in front of him and finds comfort in the way it smacks against the nearby bush. Akashi walks away just as a squirrel emerges out of the bush and scurries away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by dodie's original song, red & green, hence the title. i think i wrote this a few hours after the song released but i'm not entirely sure. 
> 
> what i had in mind while writing this was a universe where midorima dies and akashi visits his tombstone every christmas. to be more specific, there's this graveyard scene with fireflies and moon in a fic that i read once that had the vibes i wanted to go for in this fic. 
> 
> not gonna lie though, i forgot what exactly i was going for with the vague conversation in the middle. i think i planned for midorima and akashi to reconcile in college but i can't be too sure.


End file.
